Loved Me
by Pirari
Summary: Augustus gets back at Daisy for breaking his heart. Please note that this is my first fic, English wasn't my first language and that the things that Augustus or (Daisy) says is purely from his own view and not mine. It's not gory, but I advise people who are sensitive to the concept of death not to read this, especially the last part. Enjoy! *By the way- they're humans in this.


Augustus approached her, eyeing her wildly with his hands in his pockets. His eye twitched at every whimper, every sob, every attempt at a cry for help poor Daisy could make, crouched in the damp, rough and discolored- _with what?_ - corner.

There was nothing that she could do now. She couldn't hurt him anymore. He had never felt more safe from heartbreak and scorn his entire life, walking towards his lover with a brand-new Swiss army knife and with every thought to

Kill her.

He kicked away a can, causing a loud clatter near Daisy's sensitive ears and she finally covered her head and cried, tears running down her face and sobbing fully and loudly, which he found to be another attribute of her adorable and charming nature, but also annoying.

Another reason to kill her.

Augustus eventually stopped walking, his stained boots only inches away from her face. He waited for her to stop sobbing, and she eventually did, but was still trembling and shaking from violent breaths.

He smirked and fingered the knife, wondering when to whip it out and play more of this 'game of heart' with his lover, yes, HIS lover, not Mike's, not Abbey's, just his. He rather liked that idea. But he knew the fleeting gazes she'd give Mike, even after publicly committing to Abbey and that made him jealous.

More reasons to kill her.

"Ah…"

He looked down, feeling a tug on his pants. Daisy's mouth was partially open, her face streaked with tears and dirt. She was clinging tightly to his pants, her oddly bright yellow dress flowering out around her. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. That he'd ever met. And soon she would be his forever.

"Augustus…please…why…what are you doing?" A small cry came from her throat and she pulled on his clothes stronger. "Let me go…don't you love me?-"

"LOVE me?!" His eyes snapped wide and he pulled out the knife in a flourish, which sent Daisy into a salvo of tears and a display of terror, and that smile was on his face once again.

"LOVE me…love ME…you love me? Don't you mean, you loveD ME?"

He brought the knife right against the bridge of her nose- a sweet, small delicate nose -and leaned into her, stepping on her dress.

"You're MINE now;" He sneered, reveling at the sight of her pulling her dress up to her face. She was trying to cover herself up in a time like this? What a stupid, foolish little girl.

All the more reason to kill her.

"Wh…why?" The curly-haired youth's garments were now sprinkled with tears. Augustus recoiled a little.

"Why? WHY?"

He raised his eyebrows, but after a while, sighed, like this was all a tiring and daunting task. He took a deep breath.

"Ever since you've been having your little…GAME…with Abbey…" He muttered, spitting out 'game' like there was poison on his tongue. "You've been on and off with me. You came to me when he'd ignore you and you USED me like a toy. You've stolen my heart so many times that now…" he lifted the knife, turning and examining the blade with boring, if any, attention. "…I have no more."

Daisy sat there, tearing up again, only this time, with guilt. They were warm tears, not the cold, forced ones.

"So now that I belong to you…I know that you'll do this with Mike. And Abbey. And you're going to throw away every boy that you've _hypnotized_ when something new and better comes along. Someday, you're going to have none of me inside of you anymore. I'll be replaced with Abbey once you throw him away."

He gently placed the blade next to her throat. Daisy's face was wrecked with her fearful expression.

"And I can't let that happen."

One breath and her neck brushed against the cold metal of the blade.

Augustus continued on softly,

"I don't care how low I am to you. I don't care how little I mean to you. I MUST HAVE a place in your heart, Daisy. So I figured, why not just end your life here?"

His smile was now stretched to an unnatural length.

"If you're dead…you wouldn't be able to steal anymore hearts. You'd pay the price of the hurt and pain that you've dealt to countless numbers of people like me, who are WRECKED, BECAUSE OF YOU!"

By this point, Daisy was halfway faint from terror. Now, she wasn't afraid of dying, and she was always optimistic to Abbey about his mother's death, but sitting there for countless minutes, watching her killer sharpen the tool that was going to snuff away her life wasn't doing good for the terrified adolescent.

Sitting there for countless minutes, knowing that you were going to die, knowing that you'd never see the people you loved again, and knowing that your death would be caused by something that you could have avoided if you listened to the very boy that you only pretended to love to fill the gap in your heart, could wreck you.

My, my. Look at this cowardly little girl. Look at her all dirty, yet you feel worse for the poor little dress that was ruined through all of your kicking her around.

She's such a coward.

Now that was a REALLY good reason to kill her. You'd end her life for her early so she wouldn't have to age and go through more pain. The pain of living. She ought to be thankful.

Daisy was awake for a split second as the knife cut through.

And it didn't even hurt.

Well, dying isn't that bad after all.


End file.
